Boney's New Friend
by Ravonic the UnderWorlder
Summary: Boney is a lonely Dry Bones and hates being the bad guy, and even goes against Bowser and the Koopa Troop to save a young boy from being attacked. When Boney and the boy become friends they discover that they have a deep connection with each other that only grows stronger. This boy even discovers Boney himself, and will do whatever it takes to make his new friend the happiest.
1. Saving a boy

**Hi there, my readers. This a new story that I've been wanting to write for quite a while now. This story will introduce my new OC character Boney, one of my favorite characters. He's a Dry Bones, and I absolutely love their species and sub-species so much. This is a special story that I have been planning for quite a while now. It's based on an RP. So, please enjoy it. No Flamers!**

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything!**

* * *

**~Boney's new friend~**

**Ch. 1: Saving the boy**

It was yet another dark and depressing day at Bowser's Castle, and Koopa King and the Koopa Troop suffered yet another horrible failure from the Mario Bros., and Bowser was beyond furious that he was defeated by Mario yet again, and lost Princess Peach. He looked at Kamek and his minions in anger, and said, "I can't believe this! You worthless incompetent minions don't deserve to be my minions! It was your faults that I was defeated by Mario and Green Stache, and I almost had the princess this time!"

"But, Lord Bowser, the Mario Brothers were just too strong this time," A Hammer Bro said to the Koopa King.

"Too strong? TOO STRONG?! They always bash you fools around like toys! They're not the problem here, you fools are!" Bowser roared, and picked poor Hammer Bro up, and threw him into the wall.

"King Bowser! Please control yourself!" A Koopatrol said.

Bowser roared in pure rage, and punched away several Koopatrol soldiers away, and shoot his fire breath into the air. The Koopa Troopas and other minions all gasped in horror, fearing King Bowser was gonna kill them for their failures, but they gave a sigh of relief when Kammy Koopa walked into the room, and informed King Bowser that Bowser Jr. had a bad cold, which seemed to catch his attention instantly.

"What?! How is my son?" Bowser asked the Koopa witch.

"He's fine, your evilness. We just need to give him some cough syrup and cold medicine. Come on, my king," She said and walk off to the medicine room, with Bowser following.

The Koopa Troop all breathed a sigh of relief, and a Paratroopa grabbed a first aid kit, and starts treating the Koopatrol and Hammer Bro's. wounds, and bandaging them up.

"Thank you, buddy," Hammer Bro said and put his blue helmet back on.

"You're welcome, dude," The Paratroopa said and petted his shell gently.

The Koopa Troop all gave a sigh of relief, and smiled happily, because they knew that no matter what happened that would always be together as a team and as a family. They then see a young Dry Bones walk inside the castle with a Boo floating beside him.

"Hi, there, Boney. Did you take a pounding from the bros too?" A Koopa Troopa asked.

"Yes, I did, Koopa Troopa. I just really hate fighting them and always end up getting hurt." Boney said in the Dry Bones language.

"We know how you feel, Boney," Paratroopa said.

Boney only sighed, and sat down on the couch, while his little Boo friend floated above. Boney was just a young and sad Dry Bones, he didn't like to be bad and he really hated fighting, but he did it to stay on King Bowser's good side. Boney was bullied by alot of the other minions, since he hated being a bad guy, and because he liked being nice to other people and helping others out. He didn't have hardly any friends, except for some members in the Koopa Troop and his little friend , Boo. Him and Boo have been friends for years, and Boney tells Boo just about everything.

"I'm really glad that battle is finally over, and that Bowser has calmed down a bit," Boo said in relaxed tone of voice.

"Yeah, me too. I just hate being a bad guy so much. I really wanna help people and make friends. I'm not a bad guy, I'm a good Dry Bones." Boney said, and blew his snout with a tissue.

"I know how you feel, buddy." Boo said and nuzzled Boney softly.

Just then, Kammy Koopa came into the room, and glared at the Koopa Troop in anger and said, "Alright, your worthless excuses for minions. We have reports from several Shy Guys that a little wearing a wizard hat is wandering around in Bowser's territory, and the great King Bowser has ordered me to send a group of minions to the woods and kill the brat!"

Boney only gasped in horror at what he just heard, him and several others were ordered to kill to a little boy. He could feel tears start to from in his eyes, but held them back, since he didn't want to be bullied, but he hated the idea of harming a kid so much. He sighed sadly, and walked out of the castle with Boo and several Koopa Troopas, Koopatrol, Hammer Bro. and three Magikoopas, and head into the forest.

"Alright, now where is this kid?" A Koopa Troopa asked.

The Koopa Troop looked around, and ventured into the forest, to find the kid. Some Koopatrol walked around the trees, while the Hammer Bros looked in the bushes, but found no trace of the kid. Boo flew around the forest, and saw a young figure dressed in a purple and blue colored outfit, with a red vest on. Boo chuckled a bit, and shouted to the others, "Hey guys, I found the little boy. Let's get him!"

Suddenly several Koopa Troops, Hammer Bro and Koopatrol jump out of the bushes, and surround the boy, preventing him from escaping them. A Koopatrol walked up to the boy, and said, "I'm afraid you're trespassing here in King Bowser's territory, and anyone caught here must die at once!"

"Please, don't give me any trouble, Koopatrol. I'm just a lonely kid out here looking for some stuff." The boy said.

"I'm sorry, but you must be destroyed at once. Get him!" The Koopatrol commanded.

The Koopa Troop nodded, and charged into battle against the boy, except for Boney who was hiding in the bushes. The Hammer Bros. started throwing their hammers at the boy, but he created a magical force field, protecting himself, and reflecting the hammers back at the Hammer Bros., hitting them. The Koopatrol then changed at the boy, but he blasted them back with several magical orbs.

"This boy is highly skilled in magic!" Koopa Troopa shouted.

"I don't care if he's some kind of wizard, just destroy him!" The lead Koopatrol said.

The boy saw a group of Koopatrol charging at him at a fast rate of speed, but the boy used his magic to freeze them in their tracks. Some Koopa Troopas then charged at the boy, and did several punch and kick combos, knocking him back. The lead Koopatrol then cackled deadly, and charged at the boy, while Boo followed him. The Boo then put a fighting scary, frightening the boy a bit, and the lead Koopatrol punched the boy, causing him to the fall off a cliff, but the boy managed to grab hold a small branch, which made Boney almost scream, he had to do something now, even if it meant betraying the Koopa Troop.

"Oh no. That boy's in trouble. I gotta save him." Boney said and jumped out of the bushes.

Boney charged into the battle, and kicked away several Koopa Troopas, much to the shock of Boo and the others. Boney then grabbed a large tree branch, and smacked away some of the Koopatrol, and kicked some of the Hammer Bros. He then charged towards the lead Koopatrol, determined not to let his fellow Koopa Troopas harm this poor boy. He grabbed the lead Koopatrol, and punched him in the face.

"What are you doing, soldier?" The lead Koopatrol said in a shocked tone.

"I'm saving this poor boy, you fiend!" Boney said and punched the lead Koopatrol, sending him into a tree. Several Koopa Troopas then pick up their fallen leader, and glare hatefully at Boney. The lead Koopatrol said, "How dare you betray us for a little brat! You'll regret it!" The rest of the Koopa Troop helped up their wounded soldiers up, and run off into the forest. Boo looked at Boney in shock, sighed sadly, and flew into the forest with the rest of the group.

"Well, now that their gone, I can save this poor child." Boney said happily, not caring that he just basically betrayed the Koopa Troop.

Boney then reached down, and grabbed the boy's hands tightly, and starts pulling him up. Boney knew the boy was a bit heavy to lift, but he was determined not to let him fall, and finally pulled the boy up to safety. Boney panted a bit, and smiled.

"There you go, little buddy. You're safe now." Boney said in the Dry Bones language.

The boy couldn't understand the Dry Bones language, but he gave a big happy smile, and pulled Boney into a tight, but loving hug. Boney was surprised by the sudden affection, but he gave a loving smile, and hugged the boy back. The boy smiled, and snuggled on Boney's cute chest, as he hugged him tighter.

"Thank you." The boy said and hugged Boney even tighter.

Boney said nothing, and hugged the boy even tighter, as he nuzzled him lovingly.

* * *

**Alright, that's it for the first chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. The second chapter will be out soon. I'll see you all soon my readers.**

**Read and review.**


	2. My name is Boney

**Alright, this is the second chapter to my story, everyone. Boney and the little boy get to know each other a bit more in this chapter.**

* * *

**Ch. 2: My name is Boney**

Boney continued holding the boy in his arms tightly, and starts to ruffle his thick brown hair playfully, making the boy giggle a bit.

"Hey! That tickles!" The boy said as he laughed.

Boney could only just smile, the boy just absolutely adorable to him. He hugged the boy tighter and tighter, as he nuzzled him even more, making the boy giggle even more at the loving affection.

"Aw... You certainly are an affectionate Dry Bones," The boy said as he laughed happily. "My name is Brandon, by the way."

"It's really nice to meet you, Brandon." Boney said to his human companion in the Dry Bones language. "My name is Boney and I'm a Dry Bones.

Brandon couldn't really understand the language the Dry Bones, but the way Boney talked was just absolutely adorable to him. Boney sighed sadly, since he knew that Brandon couldn't understand, but smiled a bit because he could tell that the boy liked him. Boney smiled even more when he felt Brandon start to snuggle on his chest, making him giggle cutely.

"Aw... You're so cute when you giggle, buddy." Brandon said as he hugged Boney again. "Come on, buddy. My home isn't too far away, we can go there and hangout together."

Boney smiled even more in happiness, but frowned a bit when he remembered that he wouldn't able to go back home since he betrayed Bowser and the Koopa Troop, and was sure that the Koopatrol has already informed them about his betrayal. He knew that if he returned to Bowser's Castle, he would be killed and so would poor Brandon when they found him, which he wouldn't allow to happen ever. He knew he was now alone, but he would figure out what to do later on, right now he needed to go with Brandon.

Boney nodded happily, and followed Brandon through the forest. The two walked through the forest, and came across a large treehouse, which was very well built, and saw a beautiful lake behind the treehouse and a nice garden and fruit trees in the backyard. Boney smiled happily the treehouse was so beautiful and looked amazing, he then looked at Brandon, and smiled at him.

"You like my house, buddy?" Brandon asked.

"Oh, yes I do, Brandon." Boney said as he looked around the beautiful area. "Its a very beautiful home and I love it."

Brandon chuckled and smiled happily, he could tell his Dry Bones pal liked it, and said, "I still can't understand you, but once we get inside, I'll be able to take care of that."

Boney's cute eyes widened a bit in surprise, and tilted his head in confusion. What did Brandon mean by that? Did he actually have a plan or something that'll make him able to understand him, the thought of Brandon doing something like that made him smile happily, and he said, "Oh, Brandon. That would be so amazing if you'll be able to understand me."

"I can tell you're already happy." Brandon said and hugged Boney again.

"I sure am, Brandon." Boney said happily as he hugged Brandon back, loving the feeling so much. "You're so amazing."

Brandon smiled, knowing that Boney was complementing him, and opened up the door to his house, and walked inside, with Boney following behind. Boney looked around, and saw that the inside of the house was very clean, well lit, beautifully done and looked magnificent to him. He turned around, and saw some potions and beakers on a table, along with some books and pink powder, he could tell that Brandon practiced magic and seemed to really good at it. He looked at a couple of the books in awe.

"I see you found some of my magical items and spell books, Boney." Brandon said as he chuckled a bit. "You see, I'm a young wizard how practices in the mystic arts, I use my powers to protect myself, my friends and make sure no enemies harm them. I only use good magic, no black magic what so ever. And, well I do have something for you."

"Oooh... What is it, Brandon?" Boney asked.

Brandon goes to his table, opens up a cabinet, and pulled out a blue potion and hands it to Boney. "This potion should allow to speak the human language and I'll finally be able to understand you, my friend." He said as Boney opened the potion.

"Well, bottoms up." Boney said, as he drinks the whole potion, wipes the juice off his boney mouth, "Mmm... fruity." He said, and belches and giggles a bit. "Excuse me."

Just then, Boney gasped in surprise, as he saw his entire boney body start glowing bright in a beautiful purple. He could feel the magic from the potion taking effect, and could feel his body start to change a bit, the feeling wasn't all uncomfortable to him, it made him feel happy inside. He soon stopped glowing, and looked at Brandon.

"Well, I hopped this work. Go on, tell me your name." Brandon said.

"M-my name... is.. B-Boney." Boney said, as he gasped in surprise and covered his mouth.

"It worked! You can talk!" Brandon shouted happily.

"I can talk, I can talk, I can talk!" Boney said happily, as he jumped up and down, like a hyper little child. "Thank you so much, Brandon! I feel so happy!"

"Aw, you're welcome, Boney." Brandon said and hugged Boney warmly. "I'm glad you're happy now."

"Me too, Brandon. Thanks again for giving me the ability to talk." Boney said and sighed sadly. "Well, I guess I better leave now."

"Wait? Why do you have to leave?" Brandon said feeling a bit sad, he wanted Boney to stay.

"I betrayed Bowser and saved your life. I can't return to Koopa Troop, not that I ever wanted to, since I don't like fighting, but I've lost my only home and now alone. I guess I now have to find a new home." Boney said feeling like he was going to cry.

"Boney, please, I don't want you to go." Brandon said as he pulled Boney into another hug, and suddenly smiled. "You could stay here with me, Boney. I really don't want you to go out there, and really do like you."

"You want me to stay here with you? Really?" Boney asked smiling a bit.

"Of course I do, buddy. I am a bit lonely and would love it if you stayed here with me. I really do wanna be your friend, and I would love to have you around." Brandon said as he tightened the hug.

"Oh, Brandon... Thank you." Boney said feeling deeply touched by Brandon's kindness. "I'll stay with you as long as you want me to, and I'll be your friend and companion, no matter what."

"Thanks, Boney. And you can stay with me forever, if you want." Brandon said happily.

"Then, I'll stay with you forever, my friend." Boney said and kissed Brandon on the head.

Brandon snuggled on Boney's cute boney chest, as he hugged his Dry Bones tighter and tighter. Boney couldn't help but giggle cutely, and tightened the loving hug around Brandon as well, feeling happiness flowing through his body, as he hugged his new friend tighter and tighter. He felt so happy that Brandon has taken him in and befriended him. He knew that he had a new life, and made a promise to himself that he would not only be Brandon's friend, but also protect and love him, no matter what.

* * *

**Okay, that's all for the second chapter. I hoped you all enjoyed it. The third chapter will be up soon. See ya, in the next chapter.**


	3. I don't care, I'll protect him always

**Okay, well this is the third chapter to my story, guys. Boney will make good on his promise, and always protect and love the boy, no matter what.**

* * *

**Ch. 3: I don't care, I'll protect him always.**

Brandon and Boney are on the couch, snuggling together lovingly, both of them are holding each other closer in a loving embrace. Boney started wagging his adorable boney tail cutely, from the love he's feeling for his human friend, and tightening the loving embrace, as he starts nuzzling Brandon lovingly, making him giggle and smile lovingly.

"Aw, Boney... You're just the sweetest" Brandon said as he giggled more. "I just love how loving and affectionate you are towards me."

Boney giggled cutely, and kissed Brandon on the head, as he wagged his adorable tail even faster. He just felt waves of pure happiness flow through his loving heart, as he hugged Brandon even more lovingly, this boy was just so special to him and as each day passed they just seemed to grow closer and closer as heartfelt friends. The love he felt for the boy kept growing stronger and stronger, as he smiled. "I love you, Brandon. I love you."

"I love you too, Boney. You're my best friend in the whole world." Brandon said as he snuggled on Boney's cute chest.

Boney felt a cute blush come across his adorable face, as he nuzzled Brandon even more lovingly, making the boy giggle even more happily.

"You're the best Dry Bones ever, Boney." Brandon said happily and kissed Boney's cute boney snout.

Boney giggled cutely, and playfully tackled Brandon to the soft carpeted floor, and starts tickling the boy happily.

"H-Hey, that tickles!" Brandon laughed and started tickling Boney back in return.

Boney laughed cutely, and nuzzled me lovingly, as they both start playing together on the floor, happy that they're both bonding together. Boney smiled playfully, and starts Brandon's feet, making his friend laugh even louder and more happily, and kissed him on the cheek lovingly.

"Aw... Gosh." Brandon said as he blushed cutely. "I love you, buddy."

"I love you too." Boney said with a cute giggle. "Let's play some video games, Brandon."

They got up off the carpet, sit back on the couch, pick up their controllers, and start playing a fun game of Mario Party 9 together, playing the Boss Rush game mode together, excited to take down the enemy bosses. They laughed happily, as they to defeated Lakitu, Wiggler, Whomp, King Bom-Bomb, and soon arrive at the fifth boss battle called Deck Dry Bones, and started playing.

"This is gonna be fun." Boney said happily.

"Sure is, buddy." Brandon said and smiled playfully.

Brandon and Boney started the battle, and laughed happily, as they and the two computer players fight off the giant Dry Bones, knocking away half of its HP, making it angry. The Dry Bones suddenly got angry, and started jumping up and down, as the boss battle music changed, meaning the battle is not over yet.

"Let's finish this battle." Boney said happily and gave the Dry Bones boss more damage.

The giant Dry Bones then hopped onto the red circle, the cards then popped up, and they chose their cards. The cards then flipped over, revealing Brandon, Boney and the CPU player Koopa Troopa chose red ciricle cards, while the CPU player Shy chose a blue triangle card. Brandon, Boney and CPU Koopa Troopa's cards struck the giant Dry Bones, giving it ultimate damage, and ultimately defeating it, causing to fall apart and fall into the pit, giving them the win.

"Alright! We did it! We did it!" Boney shouted happily as he hugged Brandon tightly and smiled. "We defeated the Dry Bones!"

Brandon laughed, and smiled, happy that his friend was enjoying his victory. "We sure did, buddy. We took him down together."

Boney smiled cutely, and wagged his cute boney tail happily, and gave Brandon another loving hug. Brandon laughed, and hugged his affectionate friend back lovingly, as they snuggled together lovingly.

"Aw... Boney. You're so affectionate and loving towards me." Brandon said as he laughed.

"I sure am, Brandon. These past few weeks with you have been the best of my life, and as each days passes, I feel even happier and happier being your best friend. I felt bad for betraying Bowser and the Koopa Troop, but I'm so glad I abandoned the side of evil, once and for all. I love you, Brandon. I always will." Boney said and kissed Brandon on the head.

"Aw... I love you too, Boney." Brandon said as he yawned cutely.

Boney chuckled, and smiled lovingly. "Sounds like you're sleepy, buddy. I think its time we head up to bed." He said and helped Brandon up off the couch.

Brandon smiled lovingly, and wrapped his arm around Boney, as they walked upstairs, and into their room. Brandon giggles, and snuggles into the plush bed covers cutely. Boney then climbed into the bed, and cuddled beside Brandon lovingly, as he wrapped his cute arms around his friend lovingly, and nuzzled him cutely, making him giggle even more cutely.

"Aw... Boney. I love you." Brandon said and hugged Boney tighter.

"I love you too, Brandon." Boney said and snuggled his friend lovingly, as they both fell asleep.

Hours later, Boney was awoken by the sound of tapping on the window, and turned to see it was his friend Boo at the window. He quietly climbed out of the bed, so he wouldn't wake his friend up, and walk to the window, silently opening it up. "Boo? What are you doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same question, Boney." Boo said and sighed sadly. "Boney, do you even realize what you've done? You betrayed the Koopa Troopa, attacked King Bowser's minions and abandoned evil, to save a little boy. This is very serious what you've done and the others might come looking for you." Boo said in a concerned tone of voice.

"I don't care, Boo." Boney firmly said, much to Boo's shock.

"What?!" Boo screamed in total shock. "Have you lost your mind, Boney?! If Bowser finds out you're alive, he'll send his forces to destroy you and all who stand in his way!"

"I still don't care about that, Boo. I left the Koopa Troop because I finally had enough of being evil and getting beaten by the Mario Brothers on a daily basis. When I finally left, I felt happiness and joy, knowing I was done being the bad guy, and I also met Brandon." Boney said happily.

"Why do you care about this kid so much, Boney?" Boo asked in a curious tone.

"Because he's the best thing that has ever happened to me, buddy. He's not just my best friend, he's my new life." Boney said smiling. "And I don't care that I betrayed the Koopa Troop, I would do it all over again for him."

Boo sighed in defeat, and said. "Okay. You're my friend, and I won't abandon you, Boney. If you wanna stay with this kind boy, then I'm not gonna stop you, my friend. Its your decision."

"Thank you, Boo. Thanks for understanding." Boney said and petted Boo.

"You're welcome, buddy. What are friends for?" Boo said as he laughed. "Anyway, I gotta get back to the castle, I'll keep everything here a secret, and I'll come visit you and your human friend. Bye." He said and flew off,

"Bye, Boo." Boney said and waved goodbye to his friend, and closed the window.

Boney climbed back into the bed, and snuggles into the plush bed covers, as he pulled Brandon closer, making the boy smile in his sleep. Boney gave a cute giggle, and planted a goodnight kiss on Brandon's forehead, as he snuggled him closer. He then closed his eyes, and joined his best friend in the land of dreams, happy that Boo was happy for him and Brandon.

* * *

**Okay, that's all for chapter three, and those two friends continue to grow closer and closer. They might have a new friend join in the form of a lovable and cuddly little ghost. Anyway, the forth chapter will be up shortly.**


	4. Snow Day Fun

**Hello there, readers. We're now at the forth chapter to the story, and Brandon and Boney are gonna grow even closer together as best friends, and Boo is going to join them as well.**

* * *

**Ch. 4: Snow Day Fun**

It's a beautiful winter day at the treehouse, and Brandon and Boney are putting on their winter gear, getting ready to have some fun in the snow together. Brandon puts on his dark blue jacket, scarf and beanie, while Boney puts on his green jacket and scarf, and smiles at himself in the mirror, and giggles cutely.

"Wow, we sure do look adorable." Boney said happily as he giggles.

"We sure do, Boney." Brandon said. "You look magnificent, my adorable and lovable Dry Bones pal."

"Aw... Gosh." Boney said blushing cutely. "Let's go have some winter time fun, Brandon."

Brandon and Boney run outside their house, and start playing in the snow together, and make some beautiful snow angels together. Boney smiles lovingly at the snow angel, and sighs happily at it. Brandon then walks over to his Dry Bones friend, and wraps his arm around him lovingly.

"It's so beautiful, Boney. That angel reminds me so much of you, because you're an angel in my eyes, my beloved Boney buddy." Brandon said as he hugged Boney lovingly.

Boney giggled cutely, and started wagging his cute boney tail happily at the loving compliment his best friend made, which made him blush some more. He couldn't help but smile and giggle cutely, he always felt so happy being around Brandon so much, the boy was becoming more than his dear best friend and he knew his love for Brandon just kept growing stronger and stronger by the second, and he knew that he would always be there for him, no matter what.

"Aw, thank you." Boney said happily as he nuzzled Brandon lovingly.

"You're welcome, buddy. I love you." Brandon said and kissed Boney on the cheek lovingly.

Boney blushed even more, and squeals in joy at the kiss, and playfully tackles Brandon to the ground. He nuzzles Brandon cutely, and wraps his cute arms around him in pure love, and snuggles him lovingly. Brandon laughs happily, and hugged Boney back lovingly and tightly, as they snuggled together lovingly. Boney giggled cutely, and started showering Brandon in loving kisses, making him giggle more.

"H-hey, that tickles!" Brandon said as he giggled cutely.

"I can't help it, Brandon. I just love it every time laugh. It's so adorable." Boney said as he showered him in more loving kisses.

"Aw... I love you so much, Boney." Brandon said and kissed Boney's cute boney snout lovingly.

"I love you too." Boney said and hugged Brandon tighter. "You're the best friend I can ever have."

Brandon and Boney smiled cutely, and start building their snow forts together, and giggle playfully. They continued building their forts until they were huge, and started building some snowballs, excited for a fun snowball fight. They then smiled at each other happily, and giggled.

"You ready, Boney?" Brandon asked.

"I sure am, Brandon. Let's have some fun." Boney replied happily.

Brandon and Boney then grab as many snowballs as they can carry, and start throwing them at each other happily, as they laughed. Brandon giggled, and threw more snowballs at his Dry Bones friend, hitting him. Boney giggled, and dodged a couple of the snowballs Brandon threw at him, but got hit by a few of them. Boney playfully glared at his human friend, and threw even bigger snowballs at him, hitting him and covering him in snow.

"I got you, Brandon!" Boney said as he jumped up and down.

"You sure did, Boney." Brandon said as he laughed happily.

Boney suddenly tackled Brandon again, and snuggled him cutely and lovingly, as the two best friends laughed, and rolled around in the snow together. Brandon smiled cutely, and started tickling Boney's adorable boney chest, and kisses his cute snout, making his Dry Bones friend giggle and laugh cutely. Boney started wagging his adorable boney tail at a fast rate, from the deep, heartfelt love he's feeling for his best friend.

"Aw... Well, would you look at that. Two adorable best friends in a loving embrace." A voice said from behind him.

"What?! Who said that?" They asked in unison.

They then see an adorable little Boo suddenly appear in front on them, and starts flying around the two of them happily, as he laughed. Boney quickly recognized how the Boo is, and smiled when he realized it was his little friend, Boo. He smiled, and squeezed Brandon's hand tightly, letting his friend know that Boo is a friend of his, which made Brandon smile back at him.

"Hi, Boney." Boo said happily and giggled.

"Hello, Boo. It's so good to see you again, buddy." Boney said hugging Boo lovingly.

"Aw, Boney. You're just the sweetest Dry Bones ever." Boo said as he blushed cutely, and turned to Brandon and smiled. "So, you going to introduce me to your little buddy, Boney?"

"Sure, buddy." Boney said happily. "Boo, this is my best friend Brandon."

"Nice to meet you, Boo." Brandon said as he shook Boo's cute hand.

Boo gave a cute giggled, and hugged Brandon affectionately, making the boy giggle and smile lovingly the adorable ghost. Brandon smiled even more, and started tickling Boo happily, making him giggle and laugh cutely.

"Aw... You're just the sweetest human ever." Boo said as he giggled even more. "I think we're gonna be great pals."

"Me too, Boo. I'm so glad you're a good ghost." Brandon said as he tickled him more.

Boney gave a cute giggled, and smiled lovingly, as he said. "Group hug!" And hugged his two friends in deep loving joy, making them giggle and smile. "I love you guys so much."

"We love you too, Boney." Brandon and Boo said, giggling cutely.

"And, Boo, you're more than welcome to stay with me and Boney anytime." Brandon said and petted Boo on the head.

"Aw... Brandon. Thanks, buddy." Boo said giving Brandon another hug. "You're the best, and you and Boney are so adorable together.

"We sure are, Boo." Brandon and Boney said in unison, and hugged each other lovingly.

Brandon and Boney hugged each other tighter and tighter, as they felt a stronger warm and fuzzy feeling in their stomachs, and nuzzled each other cutely. Brandon held Boney's gloved hand tightly, while Boney held his hand tightly, and they cuddled together lovingly, and blushed cutely. Boney kissed Brandon's cute head, and cuddled closer, as he wagged his cute boney tail cutely. Boo smiled cutely at the site, and giggled, knowing what was happening between the two.

"Those two will make such a cute couple." Boo said quietly and flew into the house, while his two friends cuddled together.

* * *

**Well, this chapter is now finished, and I hope you all enjoyed it. Their bond is going to grow stronger and stronger. :) **

**Read and review. The forth chapter will be up soon.**


	5. More than Best Friends

**Hey guys, I'm back once again, and I'm glad to get nice reviews for this story. Now, in this chapter Brandon and Boney's friendship continues growing stronger and stronger, and they might go to the next level, if you know what I mean. ;) Anyway, we're here at the fifth chapter, and please enjoy it, my friends and readers.**

* * *

**Ch. 5: More than Best Friends**

Brandon and Boney are snuggling together on the couch, watching cartoons. Boney wraps his cute boney arms around his human best friend, and nuzzles him cutely with his adorable boney snout lovingly, making the boy giggle cutely and lovingly.

"Aw... Boney. I love you so much." Brandon said, and hugged Boney back lovingly.

Boney felt a cute red blush suddenly appear on his cute face, and he hugged Brand tighter and tighter, as he giggled. He knew that each time he was with Brandon, he felt happy, safe, secure, loved and comforted all the time by the boy, and it made him feel happy inside, and all he wanted to do was stay with Brandon forever, no matter what. He sighed happily, and snuggled even closer to Brandon, making him giggle even more, as he tickled him with his cute boney snout.

"H-hey, that tickles!" Brandon said as he laughed cutely.

"I can't help it, Brandon. I love it every time you laugh. Its so adorable." Boney said and continued tickling him happily.

Brandon smiled cutely, and wrapped his loving arms around his Dry Bones friend in pure love, pulling him even closer, as he blushed bright red. He felt so much love for Boney ever since they became the best friends. All he wanted to do was shower his Dry Bones buddy in loving kisses and hugs, and never let him go ever.

"I love you, Boney. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I LOVE YOU!" Brandon said as he started crying in joy.

"Aw... I love you too, Brandon. I love you with all my heart and soul. I love you with every fiber of my being. You're my best friend in the whole world, and I'll never stop loving you, not ever for one second. I love you, my angel." Boney said as he cried in joy.

Brandon and Boney both blushed cutely, and tightened the loving embrace, as they felt each other's love and warmth flow through them, as they tightened the hug. They both felt a strong warm and fuzzy feeling suddenly appear in their stomachs, as they hugged each other even more lovingly. Boney blushed even more, and kissed Brandon softly on the forehead, as he hugged him even tighter. He didn't know what this feeling was, but he certainly did enjoy it very much, it felt right to him.

"I love you, Boney..." Brandon said as he sighed lovingly.

"I love you too, Brandon." Boney said happily and kissed Brandon on the nose, making him giggle.

Boney's cute smile grew even wider when he heard his best friend giggling once again. It was just so adorable and cute to him. He could feel that feeling in his stomach growing stronger and stronger, as he held Brandon tightly in his loving boney arms, and sighed happily. He gazed deeply into his best friend's cute eyes, and kissed him on the forehead again.

"Oh, Boney..." Brandon said.

Boney wanted to do something special with his best friend, but he was worried Brandon might not like it at all. He wanted to dance with his best friend, and hold him closely in his arms. It was something he always wanted to do with his best friend, but was afraid of what his friend might think.

"Brandon, you wanna dance?" Boney asked as he blushed more.

"I would be delighted, Boney." Brandon said as he smiled happily.

Boney gasped, and smiled happily, glad that Brandon actually wanted to do it with him. He walked to the CD player, and placed a CD into it, and within seconds they both heard romantic music start playing, making them both giggle happily, as they held hands.

"You ready?" Boney asked his best friend.

Brandon nodded, and the two of them started to slow dance lovingly around their living room, as the music played. Boney started wagging his cute boney tail happily, as they danced around the room together. He pulled Brandon even closer, as he felt the new sudden urge to kiss him on the lips, which surprised him greatly. He felt the warm and fuzzy feeling in his stomach grow even more intense, and he realized that what he felt for Brandon was far more than friendship, he was deeply in love with him, and felt his love for him growing more by the second.

"Brandon?" Boney asked as he felt tears welling up in his eyes and leaned in closer.

"What is it, Boney?" Brandon asked and leaned in closer.

Before either of them could respond, they quickly pressed their lips together into a deep, loving kiss, and happily deepened it. Brandon and Boney were both blushing bright red, as they went deeper and deeper into their kiss, and wrapped their cute arms around each other lovingly. Boney was surprised that was he was kissing Brandon, but even more surprised that they were both enjoying it very much, and that Brandon felt the same way about him. They felt their overflowing love for each other explode, as they started making out in pure love, and Boney started wagging his cute boney tail even faster, from the deep love he's experiencing.

"I love you..." Brandon said lovingly.

"I love you too..." Boney said and pulled him deeper into the kiss.

The two best friends, well now boyfriends continued their loving kiss for about twenty minutes, until they finally pulled away from the loving kiss, panting heavily.

"B-Brandon, I never knew you felt like that about me." Boney said as he pulled Brandon closer.

"I love you, Boney. You're the best friend I can ever ask for, and I love you for it. I've never felt so loved and happy, and once we became best friends, I started to have much stronger feelings for you and I realized that I was in love with you, Boney. I never ever wanna let you go, and I've been dreaming about marrying you for quite sometime, and you're the best thing to ever happen to me in all my life." Brandon said as he sobbed into Boney's cute chest.

"Oh, Brandon... I love you too. I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I LOVE YOU! I've never had many friends, and when I you took me in, I never felt so happy. I've been having stronger feelings for you for quite a while, my friend. At first, I didn't understand what they meant, but now I know that I love you more than a friend and I will always love you, no matter what. Brandon, will you be my boyfriend?" Boney asked in a loving tone.

"Yes, yes I will!" Brandon said as he pulled Boney into a loving kiss.

"Aw, I love you." Boney said as he returned the loving kiss.

"I love you too." Brandon replied lovingly and pulled his new Dry Bones boyfriend even closer, and kissed him even more lovingly.

* * *

**Well, that's all for this chapter, guys. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Read and review. This story is half finished now, which is great, since I wanna finish this story up soon. The sixth chapter will be up shortly, and expect a major plot twist! :D**


	6. Boney's Greatest Secret

**Hi guys. I've come back once again, and I bring you the sixth chapter to the story. Now, Brandon and Boney have officially fallen in love and became boyfriends, which is rather cute. Now, Boney is about to have quite a horrible nightmare, but maybe Brandon can help, once he discovers this shocking secret about his Dry Bones mate. :D**

* * *

**Ch. 6: Boney's Greatest Secret**

It's a dark and stormy night at the treehouse, and Brandon Boney is asleep in their bed wrapped in each other's loving arms, but Boney isn't having such a peaceful sleep, he was tossing and turning, as he lets out little whimpers and cries, meaning he's having a bad nightmare. He tossed and turned even more, as he started crying in his sleep, as he started to tighten his hold on Brandon, clinging to him for dear life. He was having a nightmare of the day his life was changed forever by an evil man.

_Meanwhile, in Boney's dream, it shows the beautiful Isle Delfino, and within Delfino Plaza a blue Koopa Troopa is walking around the beautiful city, enjoying his little vacation after working hard at Bowser's Castle. The blue Koopa Troopa was wearing a blue t-shirt, a pair of light green shorts, a navy blue hoodie, wearing blue boots, and is wearing a green baseball cap. His name was Sid D. Koopa, but to the other Koopa Troopas they called him Boney, since he was a little thin, and he eventually grew to like being called the nickname by his friends and fellow Koopa Troopas. He hated fighting, and loved making friends and having fun, he walking down the streets of the city,_ enjoying_ the jazz music. Sid was enjoying his time, as he danced to the music. Little did he know, his life was about to change._

_"Man, I love dancing to this jazz music." Sid said in a cheerful tone as he danced more._

_Just then, Sid suddenly saw a green Koopa Troopa running towards him with a smile on his cute face. The Koopa Troopa stopped in front of him, and said. "Dude, Sid, you gotta check this guy out! He's totally got some supernatural powers and can make your dreams come true."_

_"What? Are you serious, buddy? There's some kind of wizard out here?" Sid asked the Koopa Troopa._

_"Come on, Sid. I'll show you." The Koopa Troopa said and grabbed Sid's hand, as they walking to dark colored building, which looked like some kind of shop of some soft, but neither of them saw anyone around at all._

_"There's no one here. Are you sure?" Sid asked his friend._

_"Yeah, I'm sure, Sid. I'm going to grab us some sodas. See you in a bit." The Koopa Troopa said and ran off to a snack stand._

_Sid started walking around the area, looking for any sigh of the strange wizard man his friend told him about, but didn't see any sigh of the man. He started walking away from the building, until into he bumped into someone, and fell to the ground. Sid groaned, and brushed some dust off his clothes. He then looks up at the figure he bumped into, and saw the man is wearing a dark suit, and a hat with a skull headpiece on it._

_"I'm really sorry for bumping into you, sir." Sid said to the man, hopping he wouldn't be angry._

_"Gentleman!" The man said, as he used his cane to help Sid up. "Enchante!" Sid grabbed the man's cane, and stood up. "A tip of the hat from Dr. Blank..." The man said, as he removed his hat, and spun it stylishly, and made a card suddenly appear in his hand. "How y'all doin'?"_

_Sid took the card from the strange doctor, and read everything the card had written on it, tarot readings...potions...charms...dreams made real? Fascinating! Sid was truly fascinated by what the card said, this had to be the guy his friend was talking about._

_"Well, I see you're showing an interest, my friend. Well, how about a little game then? If you win, I'll change your life forever, but if you lose, you'll still get a prize. What do you say?" Dr. Blank asked._

_"I say, you got yourself a deal, sir." Sid said as he shook the man's hand, unaware of the mistake he's made._

_Dr. Blank and Sid walked into the man's shop, and they arrived at a small rectangular black table, and the two sit down on a pair of stools, and the doctor suddenly conjures up a deck of cards, and places it on the table._

_"Well, if you pick the right card, I'll change your life forever, Sid. There is one love heart card and four skull cards. They five cards will be shuffled, and if you pick one of the skull cards, I'll give you a gift that you'll never forget, I assure you." Dr. Blank said in a rather dark tone._

_"I'm ready. Let's start the game." Sid said happily._

_Dr. Blank cackled rather evily, and started shuffling the five cards at a very fast rate, and even used his supernatural powers to make sure Sid didn't get to see any of the cards. The doctor then finished shuffling the cards, and smiled evily, as he said. "Pick a card, Sid."_

_Sid looked at the five cards in front him, he wanted to choose the right card, but the doctor said he would get a prize, no matter what. He placed his hand onto the table, and looked at the five card for several minutes, until he finally made his choice. He placed his hand on the second card, and flips it over, revealing a skull and crossbones symbol, which almost looked like a Dry Bones skull, and suddenly heard Dr. Blank cackling evily._

_"You chose, did you not? You chose wrongly, my friend. And I do believe its time for you special gift." Dr. Blank cackled, and tapped his cane on the ground, causing the entire room to grow darker._

_"W-what's going on here?" Sid asked as he was getting scared._

_Sid suddenly saw several dark colored skull-like masks suddenly beside Dr. Blank, as he raised his cane in the air, and cackled darkly. The masks suddenly started cackling evily, as the evil doctor chanting something, that Sid couldn't understand hardly._

_"You got what you wanted! You gift is a cruse and forever you shall walk amongst the undead! Forever!" Dr. Blank shouted and blasted his dark magic at Sid, hitting him._

_Sid screamed in pain, as he was hit by the evil magic, and felt his body suddenly start to change. He saw his clothes suddenly suddenly disappear, his shell and skin suddenly turned grey, grey boots and gloved suddenly appeared on him, and his eyes suddenly changed to a dark yellow, as his body glowed bright, and he screamed in terror and pain._

_"Your cruse is complete now. Welcome to the world of the undead." Dr. Blank laughed evily as he disappeared into the shadows, leaving Sid alone._

_Sid stumbled to mirror, and his eyes went wide at what he saw. He realized he was no longer the young twelve year old Koopa Troopa he was, but was now a transformed Dry Bones, the creature a Koopa Troopa becomes when the died. He felt tears pour from his eyes, as he fell to the floor, and started sobbing. He was a Dry Bones now, and he knew no one would ever want him, or love him. "He ruined my life... I'm nothing but a Dry Bones..." He muttered as he cried even more, and everything suddenly went black._

A thunderbolt clashed outside the tree, and Boney woke up with a start, back in his bedroom, holding his boyfriend tightly in his arms. He started sobbing into his pillow, wanted the horrible memory to just go away.

"W-why did it have to happen to me?" Boney said as he cried even more.

Boney's cries didn't go unnoticed, since Brandon had woken up from Boney hugging too tight, and tossing and turning in the bed. He saw his beloved Dry Bones boyfriend sobbing into the pillow, which just made his heart break seeing his love so sad. He cuddled closer to his boyfriend, and wrapped his arms around Boney pulling him into a extremely tight, but loving hug, and kisses him on the head.

"B-Brandon..." Boney said as he looked up and saw his human boyfriend hugging him very tightly, almost protective. "I-I'm sorry I woke you up... It was just a nightmare..." He said trying to hold back his tears.

"It was more than a nightmare, Boney. You wanna tell me about it?" Brandon asked as he lifted Boney's cute head up and captured his soft lips in a loving kiss.

Boney sighed softly, and gently kissed Brandon back, enjoying the kiss since he brought his comfort and love. He has always loved Brandon's kisses, and looked up at his boyfriend before sighing sadly. He decided to tell the love of his life his greatest secret, hopping that Brandon wouldn't leave him, and would still want him and love him.

"Brandon, I wasn't always a Dry Bones." Boney said in a sad tone.

"What do you mean, cutie?" Brandon asked.

"One day, I had just finished working a Bowser's Castle, like many in the Koopa Troop do, and went on a little vacation to Isle Delfino with some other Koopa Troopas, for a little vacation. You see, I was once a blue shelled Koopa Troopa named Sid D. Koopa, and I was just enjoying my time down there dancing to the music, when one of the Koopa Troopas came to me, and told me about some strange man who could make your dreams come true, which really excited me quite a bit. Well, we arrived at the man's shop, and once my friend was gone, he came out of the shadows, and said he could make my dreams come true, if I played a little game with him. He said the he would give me a prize, even if I lost. Well, when I played the card game, I chose a losing card and he gave me my special 'gift'." Sid said as he cried even more.

"He cursed you, didn't he?" Brandon asked feeling tears well up in his eyes.

"Yes, he did, Brandon. He used some kind of evil magic on me, and transformed me into a Dry Bones. He said I would forever walk amongst the undead, and since that day I've felt sad and alone, because he ruined my life. I just wanna be a Koopa Troopa again. I want the cruse broken." Boney sobbed.

"Oh, Boney... I'm sorry to hear that, my love." Brandon said as he hugged Boney tighter and tighter. He felt so angry that someone so heartless and evil could do this to poor Boney. He didn't deserve to be cursed at all. He wished he could help his boyfriend, but suddenly an idea popped into his head, as he smiled. He was highly skilled in the mystic arts, and he would use any kind of magic to break the cruse, and free his beloved. "Boney?"

"What is it, Brandon?" Boney asked as calmed down.

"I promise, I will do whatever it takes to break the cruse, and give you back your Koopa Troopa form. I don't care how powerful the cruse is, I will use all my magic and knowledge to break the cruse. I will give you back your from, Boney." Brandon said to his boyfriend.

Boney's cute eyes widened in surprise and amazement at what Brandon had just said to him. He felt overwhelming joy and happiness explode inside of him, as he felt tears of joy pouring from his eyes, he was beyond touched. Brandon would break the cruse for him. This was the sweetest and nicest thing anyone had ever done for him. "Really? You'll give me my Koopa Troopa from back?" He asked.

"Yes, my love. I will turn you back into a Koopa Troopa again. I promise." Brandon said as he hugged Boney again.

"Oh, Brandon... I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you, I LOVE YOU! I believe in you, my love. I know you'll find a way to break the cruse." Boney said he cried in joy.

"I love you too, my love. You'll be a Koopa Troopa again. I promise." Brandon said as he kissed Boney lovingly.

"Thank you..." Boney said as he cried in joy and slowly kissed back.

* * *

**Okay, now that was a shocker, wasn't it? Boney is actually a poor Koopa Troopa who was cursed. Can Brandon break the cruse, and return Boney, aka, Sid D. Koopa to normal? Wait and find out! ;) **

**Read and review. The seventh chapter will be out shortly.**


	7. Sid D Koopa

**Hello, my readers. I'm back again with the seventh chapter to my story. I just wanna let you guys know that this story is just about finished. After this chapter is posted, I'll only update this story two more times, and then it'll be finished. Please enjoy the seventh chapter.**

* * *

**Ch. 7: Sid D. Koopa**

Brandon and Boney are inside Brandon's magic room and potion lab, working on a special potion, so Boney can regain his Koopa Troopa form. Boney was smiling lovingly, and holding Brandon's hand tightly, as he watched his beloved boyfriend mixing some potions together, he couldn't hardly believe it, but Brandon was going to break the cruse on him, and return him to normal.

"Oh, Brandon." Boney said as he kissed Brandon on the cheek, sighing happily. "I can't wait to regain my Koopa Troopa form."

"Me too, Boney. I bet you look absolutely adorable and cuddly as a Koopa Troopa." Brandon said as he giggled cutely.

"Aw... Gosh. You're making me blush." Boney said cutely, blushing.

Brandon smiled lovingly, and start mixing some more potions together, intent on giving Boney back his Koopa Troopa form, no matter what. He grabbed a jar labeled Dragon Scales, opened it up, and poured the reptilian scales into the cauldron, causing blue smoke to appear. He then grabbed a bag labeled magic powder, and sprinkles some of the pink powder into the cauldron, and then grabbed a jar called Undead Reversal Ooze, and poured the grey goo into cauldron, causing a horrible smell to be created, making both Brandon and Boney gag at the odor.

"Oh my gosh... What is that smell?" Boney said as he coughed.

"It's the potion, cutie. The smell should go away in a few minutes, but we can use these clothespins for now." Brandon said as put a clothespin on his nose, so he couldn't smell the horrible odor, and gave one to Boney.

"Thanks, sweetie." Boney said as he put the clothespin on his cute boney snout. "That's so much better now."

Brandon nodded in agreement, and threw a couple enchanted mushrooms, along with a magical Fire Flower inside the cauldron, causing the smell to go away, and red smoke to shoot out of the cauldron. He then grabbed an old green Koopa Troopa shell, and tossed it into the mixture, causing a small explosion.

"It the potion finished yet?" Boney asked.

"Not yet, cutie. Just need to add the finishing touches." Brandon as he pulled out his magic wand.

Boney saw his human boyfriend shooting using various magic, and was beyond amazed at Brandon's skill in the mystic arts, it made him believe in him in even more, as he felt his love for the boy growing stronger and stronger, as he continued making the potion. Boney could feel his cute yellow eyes turn into pink love hearts, and he starts lovingly kissing Brandon on the cheek, as he wags his cute boney tail cutely.

"H-hey, that tickles, Boney! Brandon said through cute giggles and loving laughs.

Boney didn't say anything, he just kept showering his beloved boyfriend in more loving affection, and wrapped his cute boney arms around the boy, and kissed him lovingly. Brandon giggled happily, and kissed Boney back lovingly, as they deepened the loving kiss, and tightened the loving embrace around each other, feeling the love flowing their bodies, as they went deeper and deeper into the kiss.

"I love you." Boney moaned lovingly.

"I love you too." Brandon said as kissed him even more.

Within minutes, they started making out on the floor, as they kiss each other with the strongest and deepest amounts of true love. Brandon and Boney giggled cutely and moaned lovingly, as they continued kissing each other deeply and lovingly, enjoying the love they're feeling for each other. Boney started nuzzling Brandon softly with his cute boney snout, as they kissed, making him giggle cutely, as they kiss.

"Oh, Brandon... I love you with every fiber of my being. You're my one true love and soulmate." Boney said as he kissed Brandon again.

"I love you too, Boney. I always will love you and only you." Brandon said as he kissed him back.

Minutes later, the two soulmates finally pull away from their loving kiss, smiling at each other lovingly. Brandon then kissed Boney's cute head lovingly, making him giggle cutely. He then grabbed a jar labeled Swamp Water, and poured the contents into the cauldron, and then grabbed a bottle filled with some kind of pink liquid inside the bottle, and pours the potion into the cauldron.

Aright, now just need one more ingredient." Brandon said smiling.

"Oooh, what is it?" Boney asked in a curious tone.

"True love, my beloved Boney!" Brandon shouted as he pulled Boney into a loving hug.

Boney's cute smile grew even bigger, as he grinned cutely, and showered Brandon in loving kisses. He giggled even more, and pulled Brandon into a deep, loving kiss, and tightened the loving embrace, as he heard his beloved boyfriend giggle cutely, and kiss him back lovingly. He started wagging his cute boney tail faster and faster, from the love they're feeling for each other.

"I love you, my love." Brandon said as kissed Boney even more lovingly.

"I love you too, my love." Boney said in a loving tone.

Brandon and Boney pulled away from their loving kiss, and blew some sweet, loving kisses into the cauldron, finishing the potion, and turning it purple.

"It's ready, Boney." Brandon said smiling, as he poured the potion into a bottle, and handed it Boney.

"Well, bottoms up." Boney said, as he drinks the whole potion, and wipes the juice off his boney mouth, "Mmm... fruity." He said, as he belches, giggles. "Excuse me." He replied, and suddenly starts glowing, gasped.

"It's happening!" Brandon said in excitement.

Boney's felt his boney body starting to change, as he groaned in pain, and felt his Koopa Troopa form returning to him. He groaned more in pain, as his saw himself suddenly turn yellow, his shell go from grey to a beautiful bright blue, and his clothing start to appear on him, as he glowed bright, and suddenly transformed into his Koopa Troopa form.

Brandon's eyes suddenly widened in amazement, as he saw a beautiful young blue shelled Koopa Troopa wearing the exact same outfit he wore when he was vacationing at Isle Delfino, and he looked absolutely adorable in that outfit, as well as the most beautiful eyes, snout, tail and shell, which made even him smile even more happily. He was the most beautiful Koopa Troopa ever.

"Oh, Boney, I mean, Sid. You're so beautiful and cuddly." Brandon said as he ran to his boyfriend.

Sid felt tears of joy well up in his cute eyes, and ran to his human boyfriend, feeling happy to have his cute Koopa Troopa form back, but also his one true love had broken the cruse, freeing him. He wrapped his cute arms around Brandon tightly, nuzzled him softly with his soft snout, and showers him in loving kisses, and cried in joy, feeling his love for the boy growing stronger and stronger.

"Oh, Brandon... You did it! You actually did it! You broke the cruse, and gave me back my beloved Koopa Troopa form! You made me the happiest Koopa Troopa ever!" Sid said as he pulled Brandon into a loving kiss.

"I sure did, my beloved Sid. I did it for you, my love." Brandon said as he happily kissed him back. "I love you."

"I love you too, my love. Wanna go on a date with me?" Sid asked as he held Brandon's cute hand.

"I would be delighted, sweetie." Brandon said and kissed Sid lovingly.

Brandon and Sid walk out of the magic room, and walkout of the treehouse together, holding hands, excited for our date, and our new lives together as soulmates.

* * *

**Alright, that's all for the seventh chapter, and now the cruse is finally broken and Sid has his Koopa Troopa form back. :) **

**The last two chapters will be very soon, my readers. See ya later!**


	8. I love you, Sid

**Hi again, my readers. Yeah, I'm back once again, and I bring to you all the eight chapter to my story. Please enjoy it, and Happy Thanksgiving.**

* * *

**Ch. 8: I love you, Sid**

Brandon and Sid are in their bedroom, getting for another date together. It's only been a few weeks since the cruse was broken, and Sid regained his Koopa Troopa form, and the two sweethearts were enjoying every single moment of their time together, like a happily married couple, in a way. They both felt their love for each other growing stronger and stronger, as each day passed, and felt in their hearts that they were meant to be, and had a deep connection.

"Man, I'm so excited for our date tonight, cutie." Brandon said and put his jacket on.

"Me too, sweetie pie." Sid said with a giggle and put his cap on.

"You're just so adorable looking in that outfit, Sid." Brandon said as he picked his adorable Koopa Troopa boyfriend up, and showered him in loving kisses.

"Aw... Gosh. It's just my usual outfit, sweetie." Sid giggled as he blushed cutely, and hugged Brandon lovingly.

Within moments, Sid and Brandon crushed their lips together in such a deep, loving and passionate kiss that the whole room seemed to suddenly get warmer, as they started making out in pure love on the floor together, enjoying every second of their deep, blissful passion together. Sid started wagging his cute little tail cutely, and tightened the loving embrace around his beloved boyfriend, as they went deeper and deeper into the blissful kiss, never wanting to let each other go, just wanting the kiss to last forever.

"I never wanna let you go..." Sid moaned deeply as he kissed Brandon even more.

"I never wanna let you go either..." Brandon giggled and kissed back with all his heart.

Several minutes passed, and Brandon and Sid finally pulled away from their blissful kissing session, panting heavily, and smiling at each other lovingly. Sid giggled cutely, and nuzzled Brandon lovingly, and kissed him on the cheek softly, letting his boyfriend know how deeply he loved him.

"I love you, Brandon." Sid said softly.

"I love you too, Sid." Brandon replied and pulled Sid into another loving kiss.

Sid sighed and giggled lovingly, as he happily returned the loving kiss, and tightened the loving embrace even more, keeping Brandon completely warm and secure in his loving arms. They looked deeply into each other's loving eyes, as they lovingly kissed and snuggled together, feeling the happiness, joy, love and passion they felt for each other.

"My heart belongs to you and only you." Sid said lovingly.

"And mine will always be yours, Sid." Brandon said blushing.

Sid smiled lovingly, and gave Brandon another loving kiss, as they cuddled together on the floor.

"Let's get going, cutie." Brandon said and helped Sid back up.

Sid nodded lovingly, and the two loving sweethearts walked out of their house, and head down to the beautiful Koopa Village, a small Koopa Troopa village where the good Koopa Troopas live at. The two smiled at each other lovingly, and held hands, as they entered the village.

"This village is so beautiful, sweetie." Sid said happily as the Koopa Troopas smiled, and waved to them happily.

"Not as beautiful as you, my love." Brandon said lovingly, and kissed him lovingly.

"Aw... cutie pie. You're making blush." Sid said blushing.

"You're so cute when you blush, my love." Brandon replied lovingly.

The Koopa Troopa giggled cutely, and smiled lovingly, as they saw Brandon and Sid kissing and snuggling together lovingly, which was just an absolutely adorable site to them.

"Come on, let's go grab some dinner, my love." Sid said and kissed Brandon's hand.

Brandon giggled cutely, and the two walked into a local restaurant together, holding hands, and sat down at their table, and look at their menus.

"So, what should we get, cutie pie?" Brandon asked his loving boyfriend.

"Let's get an order of spaghetti and meatballs, some garlic bread, and two Sprites, honey." Sid said and kissed Brandon on the cheek.

"Oh, Sid... You're so romantic." Brandon said as he giggled.

"Anything for you, my love. Wanna dance?" Sid asked.

Brandon nodded happily, and held Sid's cute hands lovingly. They walked down to the dance floor, and started slow dancing lovingly together. Brandon and Sid sighed lovingly, and danced to the romantic music, and nuzzled each other cutely. Sid giggled lovingly, as they did the Tango together.

"This is so nice, sweetie." Brandon said as he sighed lovingly.

"Sure is, cutie pie. These are for you." Sid said and gave Brandon a beautiful bouquet of flowers.

"Aw, Sid. They're so lovely." Brandon said and sniffed the flowers.

Sid and Brandon giggled cutely, and continued dancing lovingly to the music, and leaned in closer, as they kissed in pure love. Sid pulled Brandon even closer, as they deepened their loving kiss, and started wagging his adorable tail cutely, as they continued their blissful kiss together, enjoying the feeling of true love. They deepened their loving kiss even more, and started making out together.

"Oh yeah... Your kisses are the best thing ever." Brandon said in a loving tone.

"Aw... Brandon. You're such a great kisser, my love. Your kisses are so romantic, passionate and heartfelt." Sid said and kissed him even more lovingly.

Minutes later, Sid and Brandon pulled away from their loving kiss, smiling at each other lovingly. The two sweethearts then walked back to their table, sat down in their seats, and saw their food and drinks have already arrived.

"Well, let's eat, my love." Sid said happily.

Brandon and Sid smiled, and happily start eating the food, sighing in delight. They started slurping on the noodles happily, unaware that they're slurping on the same noodle, until their lips locked onto each other, and giggled lovingly. Sid then smiled lovingly, and pushed a meatball over to his human boyfriend with his cute snout.

"Aw, Sid." Brandon giggled cutely and happily ate the meatball.

"Anything for you, sweetie." Sid said and kissed Brandon on the cheek.

Brandon giggled lovingly, and pulled Sid into another loving kiss, as they started making out on the seat in pure love, and go deeper and deeper into the loving kiss, and start giggling and moaning lovingly. The two continued making out together, enjoying every moment their lips were locked onto each other, and just wanted the kisses to last forever.

"Sid, can I ask you something?" Brandon asked.

"What is it, my love? Sid asked him.

"Do you think we'll get married in the future?" Brandon asked him.

Sid's cute eyes suddenly widened at the thought of marriage. Him and Brandon were still very young, but Brandon mentioned they could do it when they're old, which suddenly gave him the strong feeling of butterflies in their stomachs, and he felt the happiness in his heart suddenly grow stronger and stronger. He looked down at the boy he loved so much, and decided that Brandon was the person he would stay with forever.

"We will, Brandon. We can get married in the future, if you want?" Sid asked his boyfriend.

"I would be delight, my future hubby." Brandon said as he kissed him once again.

"Aw, I love you, my love." Sid said happily and returned the kiss.

"I love you too, my love." Brandon said and deepened the loving kiss.

* * *

**Alright, that's all for the eight chapter, my readers. Please read and review, and the epilogue will be out tomorrow! **


	9. Epilogue

**Yep, I'm back again. And now here's the final chapter to Boney's new friend, and please review and enjoy.**

* * *

**Ch. 9: Epilogue**

**Three years later...**

Sid is in his bedroom getting ready for the wedding, Brandon had proposed to him a couple of weeks ago, and presented him with a beautiful diamond ring, which was absolutely beautiful looked beautiful, and when he asked for his hand in marriage he happily said yes, and kissed Brandon with the most loving kiss imaginable.

"I'm so excited to marry Brandon, I'll finally be marrying the love of my life." Sid said happily and went into his closet.

Sid pulled out a beautiful black colored suit, tie, a pair of black socks, and a nice pair of dress shoes. He removed his usual outfit, and placed the clothes onto the dresser, and put on his new suit and tie, his socks and shoes, and then looked at himself in the mirror, and giggle.

"There we go. Nice and smooth." Sid said happily and grabbed a bouquet of roses, for his future husband. "Time to go get my beloved Brandon."

Sid walked out of their bedroom, and walked downstairs, where he heard Brandon in the living room getting ready as well. He giggled cutely, and saw his true love in a nice black suit and top hat, which just made him even more cuddly and adorable to the blue shelled Koopa Troopa. He smiled lovingly, and walked into the living room, and kissed Brandon lovingly on the lips.

"Hi, sweetie." Brandon said happily and kissed Sid back.

"Hi, cutie pie." Sid said and gave Brandon the beautiful bouquet of roses. "These are for you, my loving hubby."

"Aw, Sid. They're so lovely." Brandon said and grabbed the bouquet and sniffed them. "Thank you, my love."

"You're welcome, honey. I'm so excited for today, because I'm going to marry the greatest friend in the whole wide world, my best friend, my hero, my beloved soulmate, you. I've loved you ever since the day we met, and I know in my heart that were truly meant to be together forever, Brandon. You're my one true love and soulmate." Sid said as he cried in joy, and hugged Brandon tightly.

"Me too, my love. I love you with all my heart and soul, and I want to be with you forever." Brandon said and hugged Sid back.

"You will, Brandon. I love you with all my heart and soul, and you're my mate forever." Sid said lovingly and kissed him lovingly.

Sid giggled, and happily returned the loving kiss, as he wagged his adorable tail cutely.

"Let's go get married, my love." Brandon said and picked Sid up bridal style.

"Aw, Brandon. You're such a gentleman." Sid said as he giggled.

Brandon smiled lovingly, and kissed Sid's cute snout, and walked outside to the backyard with his one true love in his loving arms. They see all their friends and the Koopa Troopas from Koopa Village all sitting down in their seats, and see Boo at the top of the alter, with a black book in his small arms. They walked down the beautiful red carpet, and see the other Koopa Troopas smling lovingly and crying in joy at the adorable and beautiful, happy that the two are going to be married.

"We're about to married, my love." Sid said happily.

Sid and Brandon then arrived at the alter, and see Boo smile at the two lovebirds cutely, as he gave a giggle and opened the book.

"Dearly beloved... we are gathered here today, to have this Human and this Koopa Troopa, here, to marry and forever bond with each other, no matter what." Boo said.

Sid and Brandon held each other's hands tightly, smiling lovingly, as Boo turned to Brandon.

"Brandon, will you marry Sid D. Koopa to be your lawful wedding husband, to love and comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and health, and forsaking all others and keep you only unto him as long as you both shall live? Boo asked him.

Brandon turned to Sid with a loving smile, and said. "I do."

"Sid, will you marry Brandon to be your lawful wedding husband, to love and comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness and health, and forsaking all others and keep you only unto him as long as you both shall live?" Boo asked his friend.

Sid smiled lovingly, and said in a loving tone. "I do."

"In that case, by the power invested in me, Yoshi pronounce you both mates. You may kiss." Boo said happily.

Brandon and Sid went into a loving hug, and crushed their lips together in intense passion and pure, heartfelt love, and go into a blissful, heartfelt and loving kiss together, both of them beyond happy that they're officially a married couple. They wrapped their loving arms around each other, and go deeper into their loving kiss, never wanting to break it, while everyone in the crowd cheers happily.

"They did it! Those two lovebirds finally did it!" A green shelled Koopa Troopa shouted happily.

"I'm so happy for them!" A red shelled Paratroopa shouted, and hugged his Koopa Troopa pal.

"Me too, dude. That's what you call true love right there, I tell you what." Goomba said cutely and jumped up and down excitedly.

Brandon and Sid then ran down the alter together, holding hands, and head towards their limousine, as the crowd cheered happily. Sid smiles lovingly at Brandon, and kissed him lovingly, and threw a little bouquet of flowers at the crowd, causing the others to try a grab for it, as they laughed. They then got inside the limo, and sat down next to each other, as they cuddled together.

"I can't believe it, Brandon. We're finally married now!" Sid said as he cried in joy.

"We sure are, Sid. You and me are together forever, my love. Brandon said and kissed him deeply. "I love you, my love."

"I love you too, my love." Sid moaned into the loving kiss.

Brandon and Sid started making out in pure love on the seats, as the limo drives off and heads to the location of their sweet honeymoon together.

The end.

* * *

**Well, I'm finally finished with this story, and I'm glad you've all enjoyed it very much. Right now, I'm gonna finish up my crossover, and post some random one-shots later on. See ya later, my readers. :)**


End file.
